The present invention relates to a tampon, especially for female hygiene, comprised of a substantially cylindrical base body with a leading end in the direction of insertion that is rounded or conical as well as a rearward end with an end face from which protrudes a portion of a string or band that with part of its length is fastened within the base body. The base body and the string are enclosed by a protective sleeve which is to be removed before using the tampon. The invention furthermore relates to a method for packaging the tampon.
Known tampons are comprised of a fiber fleece material which is brought into the desired afore-disclosed shape by suitable pressing tools. The known tampons differ primarily with respect to their shape, holding capability, and their absorption rate. The latter is determined by the absorption speed as well as the fluid receiving capacity of the tampon. A uniform and high liquid absorption capacity depends on the effective surface of the tampon. In order not to affect the absorption capacity of the tampon after manufacture by storing and transporting, it is conventional to provide a protective sleeve that is usually made of cellophane.
The known tampons of the aforementioned type have the disadvantage that the string for pulling out the tampon is pressed into the fiber structure of the tampon during the step of enclosing the tampon with the substantially air and moisture-tight protective sleeve. Since a tampon is conventionally used with extended string, it is necessary to remove the string before use from its position pressed into the fiber structure. This not only entails the risk of damaging the fiber structure, for example, by fingernails, thus causing a detrimental effect on the absorption capacity of the tampon, but also is undesirable with respect to hygienic aspects.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a tampon with improved handling properties and also a method for packaging such tampon.